


The Tale of Four Brothers

by Bookfansworld



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brian's a legilimens, Dark, Dementors, F/M, Forbidden Love, Freddie is a maledictus, Friendship, Ghosts, Good Slytherins, Good versus Evil, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Gryffindor, Hogwarts House Sorting, House Elves, Hufflepuff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can roger getting on well with the marauders, John's a Metamorphmagi, M/M, Magic, Miami is the DATDA professor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Reid is the muggle-studies professor, Rogers a seer, Slytherin, Spells & Enchantments, The Marauders - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Werewolves, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfansworld/pseuds/Bookfansworld
Summary: We all know the tale of Harry Potter.But do we really know what came before all that?Join me my friends, as we learn about perhaps that Greatest Wizards that graduated for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the magical music they created in honor of Fallen Friends.I do not own Queen or Harry Potter in any way.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Sarina Potgieter/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of Fiction.
> 
> I own no legal right over Queen or Harry Potter.

**We must begin our story sad to say with an empty studio.**

**Of course no one has used this studio for years now.**

**For years no one knew the tale behind this magical place.**

**The story of this place has been lost for many years.**

**But recently the story was found.**

**Now it is time to tell it.**

**We own it to their families to tell the truth about what happened all those years ago.**

**Please read with caution.**

**Keep in mind that what you read in this book are true events.**

**Enjoy my friends.**

**See you on the other side.**

_**-** Harry James Potter._


	2. Character info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into on the characters.

**Freddie:** Born as Farrokh Bulsara, A Muggle-born wizard, a flamboyant boy, who is a maledictus, he suffers from a blood curse that causes ill heath, that will one day lead to his untimely demise.

He was sorted in the house of Slytherin. He plays position of Chaser on the on the quidditch team.

 **Brian:** A pure-blood Wizard, of high intelligence, he is a legilimens meaning he can read minds.

He was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw. He is the quidditch commenter.

 **Roger:** A Half-blood Wizard, a loud and chaotic boy, with a kind heart. He is a seer meaning he can look into the future.

He was sorted into the house of Gryffindor, and playa position of beater on the quidditch team.

 **John:** A Muggle-born wizard, a shy boy, who happens to be a Metamorphmagi meaning he can change his appearance at will.

He was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff, and plays position of seeker on the quidditch team.

 **Jim:** A pure-blood Wizard, Who's family along side the Weasley family are considered as the biggest blood traitors out there.

He was sorted into the house of Gryffindor.

 **Anita:** A Half-blood witch, with a wizard father and muggle mother.

She was sorted into the house of Slytherin.

 **Sarina:** A Muggle-born witch, of south african immigrants to England.

She was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw.

 **Veronica** : A Muggle-born witch, born to a religious family.

She was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff.

 **Miami:** The Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and head of Hufflepuff house.

 **Reid:** The muggle-studies professor and head of Slytherin house.


	3. Beginnings

Farrokh Bulsara was like any other boy.

Until he turned 11 that is.

At that age his life changed forever.

Farrokh was lazying on a Sunday afternoon when his mothers voice interupted his thoughts.

"Farrokh" yelled his mother Jer, "can you come down stairs please".

Reluctantly Farrokh got up off his chair and walked down stairs, trying not to trip over his own to feet.F

Farrokhwas a shy boy, he had jet black hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, gentle dark skin, but perhaps the most beautiful thing about him was his teeth.

He had large front teeth, with an four additional incisors, with gives him an incredible vocal range.

Farrokh was ashamed of his teeth.

He needn't be.

They were the best thing about him.

When Farrokh got down stairs his mother and father Bomi and younger sister Kashmira, were sitting in the living room, with a large man Farrokh didn't recognize.

The man has bushy hair, and long mattered Beard both a dark brown, he was wearing a mullskin coat, and was holding a bright pink umbrella.

"Farrokh" said his mother.

"It Freddie Mama" said Freddie.

"Yes sorry dear"

"This man his come to speak to you".

Freddie rather intimidated by the man politely asked him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?".

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys of Hogwarts".

"Hog... Hogwarts?" Asked Freddie.

"Yes, Freddie is it, that's your prefered name?".

Freddie nodded.

"Well then Freddie" said Hagrid "nice to meet you".

"And you".

"Why are you here?" Asked Bomi.

"Ahh yes" said Hagrid, leading close to Freddie.

"Yer a Wizard Freddie".

Freddie eyes went wide "I'm a what".

"A wizard" said Hagrid "and a thumpin' good one I bet".

"No there must be a mistake, I can't be a..a.. Wizard".

"Why?"

"Cause I'm just Freddie, just Freddie".

"Well just Freddie, have you ever made anything, anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?".

Freddie thought about all those time escaping school bullies, meaning to jump behind a garbage can, ending up on the roof,making books fly off the self.

Freddie smiled at Hagrid.

Hagrid then reach in to his pocket and gave Freddie a letter written in green linked writing

_**Hogwarts school**_

_**Of witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confer. Of Wizards)._

_Dear Mr Bulsara_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of a necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July_

_Yours Sincerely._

_Minerva Mcgonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress._

Questions exploded in Freddies head like fireworks, till he finally asked.

"Hagrid, what kind of Wizard am I?"

"Yer a Muggle-born wizard"

"Muggle-born?"

"A wizard born to non-magic parents" said Hagrid "that's why I'm here, Freddie you see, Muggle-born wizards like yer self, have never heard of Hogwarts, or magic it's self, so a Ministry official will come to your house and explain everything to you"

"And is Kashie a wizard?" Asked Jer.

"No" Said Hagrid "she a witch".

Kash smiled at Freddie.

"Freddie tomorrow I take you down to the diagon alley to collect all yer books".

Freddie nodded.

That night a million things ran through Freddie head.

_me a wizard._

_Impossible._


	4. Diagon Alley

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF.**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**

_UNIFORM_.

_First Year students will require._

  1. _Three sets of plain robes (black)._
  2. _One plain pointed Hat (black) for day wear._
  3. _One pair of Protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)._
  4. _One winter Cloak (black, silver fastening)._



_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags._

_SET BOOKS._

_All students should have a copy of each of the following._

  1. _The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk._
  2. _A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._
  3. _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling._
  4. _A beginner's guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch._
  5. _One Thousand Magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_.
  6. _Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger._
  7. _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander._
  8. _The dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble._



_OTHER EQUIPMENT._

_1 wand._

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)._

_1 set glass or Crystal Phials._

_1 telephone._

_1 set brass scales._

_Students may also bring a owl OR a cat OR a road._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST -YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"Can we find all this in London?" Asked Freddie.

"If yeh know where to go" replyed Hagrid.

Freddie had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there the ordinary way.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic" complained Hagrid.

"This is it" he said coming to a halt, "the leaky cauldron. It's a famous place".

It was a tiny, grubby- looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Freddie wouldn't have noticed it was there.

The people walking past didn't even look at it, in fact Freddie had the most peculiar feeling that only him and Hagrid could see it.

Before he could asked Hagrid steered him inside.

"The usual Hagrid?" Asked the bartender.

"Not today Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business" answered Hagrid.

"Oh well" said Tom.

Hagrid led Freddie outside where all there was a dustbin.

Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella, and tapped the wall three times.

The brick's of the Wall quivered at the touch, and opened to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome Freddie to Diagon Alley!" Said Hagrid.

Freddies eye's widened as he took in the street in front of him.

As him and Hagrid stepped in to the Alley the archway behind them became a solid wall once more.

Freddies Eye's moved to shop reading.

_Cauldrons- All sizes- Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self-stirring-Collapsible._

"Yeah you'll be needing one" said Hagrid "but we gotta get yer money first".

A soft hooting came from a shop reading.

_Eeylops Owl Emporium- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy._

"Gringotts" said Hagrid.

Thet had reached a snowy- white building which towered over the other shops. Standing beside it's burnished bronzed doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was...

"Goblin" said Hagrid. 

As they walked in side written on silver doors was.

**Enter, Stranger, But Take Heed**

**Of What's Awaits The Sin Of Greed,**

**For Those Who Take, But Do Not Earn,**

**Must Pay Most Dearly In There Turn,**

**So If You Seek Beneath Our Floors**

**A Treasure That Was Never Yours,**

**Thief, You Have Been Warned, Beware**

**Of Finding More Than Treasure There.**

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it" said Hagrid as they approached the front desk.

"Mr Farrokh Bulsara wishes to make a withdrawal" 

"And does Mr Bulsara have his key?" Asked the goblin at the front desk.

"Oh, I got it here somewhere" muttered Hagrid.

"Got it" he said as he handed it to the goblin.

"Very well" said The goblin "Follow me".

The Goblin Griphook led them into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

Griphook whistled a a little cart came hurling up the tracks towards them, they climbed in and off they went.

They hurtled through a maze of twisting passages, the rattling cart seemed to know where it was going, because Griphook wasn't steering.

"Vault 546" said Griphook as the cart pulled to a stop.

As Griphook opened the door Freddies jaw dropped.

Inside were mounds of gold, columns of silver, and piles of bronze.

"All yours" smiled Hagrid.

"The gold one are Galleons, Seventeen Silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty nine Bronze Knuts to a Sickle, simple" 

Freddie collected some of his money in to a bag.

As They left the bank they got Freddies robes at 

_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

"You'll have ter go in be yer self I'm too big to fit" said Hagrid.

Freddie nodded and headed into the store.

"Hogwarts dear?" Asked Madam Malkin.

Freddie nodded.

"Got the lot here- another boy being fitted up just now, in fact".

In the back of the shop, a boy with dark eyes and dark hair was standing on a stool while a second witch pinned up his long black Robes.

"Hullo" said the boy "Hogwarts too?" 

"Yes".

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking for wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow".

"Have you got your own broom?" he added.

"No" said Freddie.

"Play quidditch at all?" 

"No" said Freddie wondering what on earth quidditch was.

 _I_ do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" 

"No".

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they?, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?".

"Mmm" said Freddie wishing the boy would shut up.

"That's you done my dear" said Madam Malkin.

Freddie hopped down from the stool and payed for his robes.

"See you at Hogwarts I guess" said The boy.

"Hagrid what is quidditch?" Asked Freddie once he left the store.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like .... Football in the muggle world- everyone follows quidditch- played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls- sorta hard to explain".

"And what are slytherin and Hufflepuff?".

"School house's there's four of them".

After that they went and got the rest of Freddies school things.

"Oh I still need to get you a animal, have a preference Freddie?" Asked Hagrid.

"Cat" 

Twenty minutes later the left a cat shop with Freddie holding a tabby cat head named Delilah.

"Right" said Hagrid "yer wand".

They stopped outside a shop reading.

_Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC._

"in yer go" said Hagrid kindly.

Freddie walked into the cold shop.

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice.

Freddie jumped.

"Hello" said Freddie.

"Ah, hello Mr Bulsara" said the man.

Freddie didn't ask how the man knew his name.

"Well, now- Mr Bulsara. Let me see" he pulled a long tale measure from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right handed".

"Hold out your arm" 

He measured Freddie from shoulder to finger, then waist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his head.

As he measured he said.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful Magical substance, Mr Bulsara. We use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix feathers, and dragon heartstrings. No Ollivander wands are the same, just as no Unicorns, Phoenixes or Dragons. And of course you will never get such good results with another Wizards wand".

After a few tries Freddie finally got his wand.

Oak, and Phoenix feather, 12 inches, nice and flexible.

He paid Seven Galleons for his wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The later afternoon sun hung low as Freddie and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley and through the leaky Cauldron, walking down the streets of London to the train that would take Freddie home.

"Yer ticket for Hogwarts" said Hagrid as he dropped Freddie off home "first of September next year, Sorry but terms already started- at kings cross station, It's all on yer ticket, see you soon Freddie".

Hagrid walked down the street and Freddie watched his massive body disappear, and Freddie headed inside.

Freddie was already excited for next year to come.

But he was also nervous.

I mean wouldn't you be too?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that boy?.


	5. Intervention 1

_Oh this just got intense!._

_**Now really Ronald, let the people read the damn book, in peace.** _

_Oh come on Hermione, I'm just trying to make this more fun._

**_Ronald, do I need talk to your mother again?._ **

_No! Anything but that._

**_Ok then go play with Rose and Hugo, I have minster things to do._ **

_Yes dear._

**_Sorry about that everyone, Ronald just Doesn't know when to keep his mouth closed, enjoy the rest of the story._ **

**_~ Hermione Jean Granger- Weasley. Minster for Magic._ **

_~ Ronald Billus Weasley. Co-runner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke shop._


	6. Platform 9 and 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, my depression really kicked in I have felt horrible the past few months, and my mum had a short battle with cancer (free, now) so that didn't help either, but mum and I are both better now, and I have more energy to write.
> 
>   
> Also just for the sake of the plot line they are all going to be the same age.

Freddies last year at home was..... Weird to say the least.

Knowing that he is a not just and ordinary boy.

He's a wizard.

He is to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Run by the greatest wizard the world had ever seen.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

At least as Hagrid put it.

He spent the last year reading all his books.

His favorite so far had to be.

_Fantasic Beasts And Wear To Find Them By Newt Scamander._

*

At last the day came when he would finally head off to Hogwarts.

"So where do I have to take you tomorrow?" Asked Bomi.

"Kings cross station" stated Freddie.

"Right".

The next day The Bulsara's headed to kings cross station in London.

"What time does your train leave?" 

"11:00"

Bomi, Jer and Kashmira all hugged Freddie good bye.

"Have a good term" cheered Kash.

Freddie waved as they all headed away.

Freddie with his cart wondered around the station, not sure where to go until he head something familiar.

"It the same every year packed with Muggles of course, come on platform 9 3/4 this way".

Freddie followed behind the woman.

She had short and curly soft brown hair.

There was nothing to lose.

"Excuse me?" Asked Freddie.

"Hello dear" replyed the woman.

"I was wondering if you could tell me to...".

"How to get on to the platform?, not to worry dear, it's Brian's first time to Hogwarts as well". She added looking over at her son who was tall, thin and gangling, with an insane amount of bushy brown hair.

"Now all you got to do it walk straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, best do it at a bit of a ran if you're nervous".

"Thank you" nodded Freddie.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk towards it . People jostled at him on their way to the platforms. Freddie walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that ticket box and then he'd be in trouble- leaning forward on his trolley he broke into a run- the barrier was coming nearer and nearer- he wouldn't be able to stop- the trolley was out of control- this is it he's gonna die- he was a foot away- he closed his eyes ready for the crash-

It didn't come.

He kept on running... He opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11:00._ Freddie looked behind him and saw a wrought-Iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words _Platform nine and three-quarters_ on it.

He had done it.

"Hey" said a voice behind him.

Freddie jumped to see Brian the curly haired boy from before.

"Hey".

"I'm Brian" he stated, extending his hand for Freddie to shake.

"Freddie" he replyed shaking Brian's hand.

"Do you want to sit together on the train?" Questioned Brian.

"Yeah" said Freddie.

"Cool should we go and find..." But Brian stopped suddenly.

"ROGER!" Screamed Brian.

Brian was waving at a blond haired boy, with piercing blue eyes, soft skin, and a gentle voice.

"Hey Brian" he replyed.

"Rog, this is my new friend Freddie" 

"Hey" said Roger extending his hand for Freddie to shake.

Freddie did just that.

A train whistle echoed across the station.

"Oh come on" yelled Brian "we need to find a compartment".

As Freddie ran behind his two new found friends he couldn't stop thinking.

_This is going to be a good year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opinion, I do not like Dumbledore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated.


End file.
